<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charismatic Bastard by wolfox272</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227760">Charismatic Bastard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfox272/pseuds/wolfox272'>wolfox272</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All-Knowing Balin, Begging, Crushes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Mom Friend Katara (Avatar), Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Zuko is a naughty person, established relationship at the end, gaAng funny moments, innocent aang, semi innocent semi not toph, tired mom katara, y/n just wanted to eat fruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfox272/pseuds/wolfox272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soooo the readers in the gang and is a skilled warrior. While changing Sokka (her crush) walks in on her and lets just says tends to get protective when he sees bruises all over her. Then when Sokka thinks there are bugs in his bed he shares one with the reader since she has the biggest bed out of the group. Reasonable right. Well, when Sokka has a wet dream calling out your name at the end smut follows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takes place right before the Ember Island episode. Sorry Suki, but had to cut you out of this one queen :(.<br/>
Sokka and the reader have major crushes on each other and Sokka never fell in love with Suki. </p><p> </p><p>    Y/n’s POV</p><p>    The day started off like any other day. Zuko and Aang practiced firebending down by the beach, Katara went to practice some new waterbending tricks, and Toph went with her to most likely just argue. You had to admit arguing with Katara was fun sometimes, but you usually stayed out of that drama and just watched with the rest of the gang. It was just you and Sokka left of the house and you had to admit it was really awkward. You had had a crush on him since you met the gang during the whole drill incident in Ba Sing Se. You were a skilled warrior from the northern water tribe, but you could never waterbend. You were very upset about how they wouldn’t let women train so you fled as a stowaway on some ships, and learned by watching the men practice. Ever since you helped them through that drill incident in Ba Sing Sa you were accepted into part of the gang. </p><p>     You had to admit you were SUPER tired from sparring with Zuko yesterday. It was amazing, the two of you, because when you would fight it was almost a show. You both matched each other perfectly and knew each other’s moves before they were even executed. Everyone watched and sometimes they would try and join in, but they were outmatched without bending. Sokka was the only one who could corner you on a bad day. Yesterday’s sparring was pretty rough and you knew Zuko was feeling it too because he trudged out of the house when Aang excitedly dragged him outside to train. You had some bruises in the aftermath. You secretly wondered if Zuko had some too...... Oh well, you thought and went to your room to change into some swim clothes. You were going to go for a nice, cold, refreshing, dip in a small pond nearby. You slowly slipped your blue silk cover shirt off your shoulder exposing them and showing the dark blue bruises there that littered your tan skin. You worked on undoing your pants and finally, they came off too. As you were just reaching to grab your swimsuit the sound of someone running frantically down the hall made you freeze. SHIT, you forgot Sokka was here and had left your door open. Before you could go across the room to grab a robe Sokka rushed in. </p><p>“Ready to swim!! You know honestly, I thought you might wanna go alone, but some company can’t hurt right?” He rushed the words out while pointing a finger to the sky and keeping his eyes closed while saying it. </p><p>“SOKKA!!” You screamed in embarrassment and he finally opened his eyes and blushed but instead of a shocked look, his expression seemed concerned. </p><p>“Uh Y/N! Hang on where on earth did you get those bruises!”</p><p>“Does it matter Sokka I’m half-naked getting out!!”</p><p>“Are you ok, did someone attack us, did you fall….”</p><p>“Sokka I got it from sparring NOW GET OUT!”</p><p>“Oh” His whole face got red and he made a weird squeaking noise as he darted out of the door. You could hear him sprint down the long hallways. You sighed and slumped your shoulders and you realized you were blushing bright red. How dare he just bust in here and invite himself along. You were steaming but got dressed anyway. You stomped down the hallway and out of the house. Sokka was sitting there on a rock and got up when he saw you.</p><p>“Hey I didn’t mean--”</p><p>“Look Sokka I think forgetting this ever happened is the best option.” But to be honest you didn’t want to forget it. You didn’t want to forget how a flash of sadness crossed his face when you said that or how concerned he was when he thought you were hurt. </p><p>“You coming?’’</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>You started to walk to the pond and he followed a few paces behind. </p><p> </p><p>     You had to admit even though that was a very VERY awkward swimming trip it still soothed your sore muscles. Just as it started to get dark you two walked back to the house and met up with the rest of the gang, washed up, and sat around a table to eat some produce they bought from the market. You wanted to act as nothing happened, but couldn’t look him in the eye. It was way too embarrassing.</p><p>“Soooo How has everyone’s day been!” Aang asked light-hearted as always. “I know mine was great Zuko says my training is going great!”</p><p>“It is true you are doing wonderful. How about you Katara?” Zuko responded.</p><p>“Well, I was practicing until Toph thought it would be funny to throw a whole boulder at me!” Katara said with a glare. Toph just giggled. </p><p>"What about you Y/n and Sokka,” Aang asked. </p><p>“nothing...”</p><p>“nothing...”</p><p>You both mumbled at the same time. </p><p>“Nothing at all?” Zuko asked quizzically</p><p>“Well, we did take a dip in the pond nearby,” Sokka adds with a smile. That charismatic bastard. The others just nodded and the dinner continued as normal. After they said their goodnights and all went there separate ways to bed. 

You got into bed but just laid awake. How could you sleep today had been crazy and you didn’t even pick up your sword once. You really needed to rest though who knows what could happen tomorrow. All of a sudden you could hear someone screaming and running down the hall. You jumped out of bed, grabbed your sword, and ran to the door. Once in the hallway, Zuko also came out of his room which was right across the hall. You both sprinted to the living room where the screaming was and stood ready for battle in the living room. It was no villain ready to attack you though, it was just Sokka frantically scratching his back.

</p><p> </p><p>“Bed bugs!!!” He screamed. All of you just sighed and dropped your weapons.</p><p>“Our old house does not have bed bugs Sokka,” Zuko sighed.</p><p>“Then what just bit me!” He screeched</p><p>“We can clean the house in the morning, just share a bed with Y/n tonight,” Toph said with a smirk. Shit did she know! No...no she was probably just teasing you. Yeah Yeah that's it.</p><p>“WHAT! NO! WHY ME!” you half screamed. </p><p>“Come on Y/n you have the biggest bed and I’m tirrreeeddddd,’’ Aang said with a yawn. You huffed and stormed to your room. The rest of the gang went back to bed quickly and Sokka slowly followed you to your room.</p><p>“Look I can just sleep on the floor if you want,” Sokka said almost like a whisper. </p><p>“w-well ugh no Aang is right, we can just sleep on opposite ends, we all need our rest,’’ you said the last part just as quietly. You slipped on the right side of the bed and he mirrored you on the left. You both laid on your back and minutes passed, but sleep did not come to you once again. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s POV </p><p>This was really really bad. He was currently feet away from the girl he had had a crush on since she threw him against a wall when she thought he was a spy in Ba Sing Se. Especially after he saw her like… that. Every time he closed his eyes it’s all he saw. Her. In nothing but some plain white underwear and a matching bra. Well not really a bra more like some white cloth material wrapped around her chest, but still, it was a lot of skin. You were a warrior and he honestly didn’t expect anything less. It shouldn’t have been that entrancing but it was. He had seen many beautiful women in way less but that had no reaction on him like Y/n did. To be honest he had needed to jerk off all day with no success. Since that moment he had had no time alone to take care of his situation. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s POV</p><p>You just laid there the whole time on your back doing nothing and finally, Sokka was snoring. Lucky him she thought and still just laid there while he rolled over so he was facing her. You just rolled over the same way so your back was to his face, you were only a foot away from each other. Suddenly, he reached forward and pull you back into him so you two were spooning. You just froze if you moved. It would wake him up and make things even worse between them, but you didn’t want to stay like this all night. Until here your thoughts were interrupted by some sudden movement down by your back as something hard rubbed around it. Now, this was officially awful, but you didn’t move. He continued to thrust into your back you whipped your head around and to realize he was still asleep and making a face of scrunched up pleasure. You turned your head back around as he let out a low groan.</p><p> “Fuck,” you whispered this was really bad of course, but you couldn’t forget how hot his face looked and you felt heat rush to your core. You needed to think away out of this and an idea came to you. Just do nothing. He is probably just thinking about another girl and will be done soon when he wakes up. You will pretend to be asleep and boom now it’s his problem. It was perfect and you could tell he was close because his grunts turned to soft moans and he sped up his movements. His thrusts got faster and faster and finally, you felt a warm liquid leak through your shirt as he finished.</p><p>“ uh- uhm- mmm- y- y- Y/N!!.” He half yelled as he finished. Ok, that you couldn’t ignore. He said your name. Your name. You felt him slowly start to wake but that didn’t matter to you. Because he didn’t say some random girl’s name. He said Your Name. As Sokka woke up you felt him freeze and you turned around. </p><p>‘Uuhhh heyyy Y/n!”</p><p>“You said my name. Sokka why did you say my name!”</p><p>“Did I say Y/n I didn-”</p><p>“Sokka stop,” You fully turned around to face him now. “Why did you say MY name.”</p><p>‘I- uh don’t think this is a good place for a confession,” he said while blushing and rubbing his head.</p><p>“What is there to confess Sokka!” He just didn’t respond and looked down.</p><p>“You like me don’t you Sokka. And according to the wet spot on my back you REALLY like me!”</p><p>“Y/n…”  </p><p>“How long have you liked me and is this why you barged in and is that why-” He silenced you with a kiss. His lips were soft and feather-light. He stopped and pulled back away from you. </p><p>“Y/n..” He whispered. You kissed him back the same light way almost like a paintbrush lightly stroking his lips. Just as you started to pull away he forcefully grabbed the back of your neck and crashed your lips against his. You just kissed him back wrapping your arm around him and pushing your fingers through his hair (which was down btw). He nibbled on your lower lip making you gasp. He used that to his advantage pushing his tongue into your mouth dancing it in unison with yours. As your tongues worked together he lowered his hands from your head down to the small of your back and rested them there while yours slightly tugged on his hair making him moan into the kiss. He moved one hand up to your shoulder bracing it there and flipping himself on top of you breaking the kiss. </p><p>“Y/n can I?” Sokka asked. It was beautiful in itself. The way he said it breathly, his eyes blown wide with lust. You just nodded your brain couldn't form words. You had wanted this for so long so bad. His lips curled into a grin and gave a stalking look. Like the one he gives while eyeing down his prey. </p><p>“You’ll have to speak sooner or later Y/n. I want to hear that beautiful voice beg for me.” Sokka cooed. Alright, let's get one thing straight. You were stubborn. Very. Stubborn. So instead of begging your mouth just formed a smile as you silently shook your head no. His grin faltered for a split second but quickly turned into a smile as he rested his knees between your legs and slowly world to undo your “bra” which wasn’t much of a bra because you had never worn one. It was just some cloth wrapped tightly around your breasts to hold them in place. You sat up so he could better unwrap it. Once it was all wrapped away he put his arms around your back and slowly pulled you down back onto the pillow. He showed that cunning grin again as he moved his face down to your chest and rested his elbow down beside you using his other hand to take your left breast in his hand and fondle it with surprising skill. </p><p>“S-Sokka where did you learn that!?” </p><p>“Oh don’t ask now sweetie I want to surprise you with so much more,” He said as a grin formed his face. You couldn’t look at that very attractive face for long because he moved his head down attacking your right nipple with his teeth and tongue. You throw your head back in surprised pleasure and let out a long needy moan. It was music to his ears. His hand left your left tit and slowly trailed down your stomach and lower and lower to the inside of your upper thigh and squeezed the skin there. He slowly raised his hand up and over to your sex which was practically dripping. He let go of your abused right nipple.</p><p>“Y/n is this ok?”</p><p>“Mmhm.”</p><p>“Wanna use your words sweetheart,” he coed and his hand traveled to your clit and rubbed small circles on it through your underwear. </p><p>Sokka’s POV</p><p>Alright, that was unexpected and super hot. </p><p>“Make me.” She said. And go damn that was like. Wow. </p><p>He was definitely going to make you do whatever he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n’s POV</p><p>As soon as those words left your mouth something snapped in him. He wasn’t Mr. Cocky bastard anymore. This was something else. And you liked it. He ripped off your underwear. His fingers returned to your clit and sped up as he vigorously rubbed around your swollen cunt. He slowed down his movements and let go completely leaving you to whimper his name. That was until he pushed his head down and came to lick and suck right where his fingers had earlier tortured. You throw your head back and let out a half scream of his name.</p><p>“s-s-Sokka! I’m gonna-”</p><p>“Then beg for it,”</p><p>“N-no-no,!’</p><p>“Then you don’t get too, “ He said with puppy dog eyes and he moved his head away and left your sex throbbing for release that it didn’t get. You let out a sigh and a grunt as you grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over. You now were straddling his chest. He let out a grunt and when he looked up his eyes were wide. </p><p>“Alright soldier boy let's see how you like it!”</p><p>He tried to push you up but you were strong too and pushed him back down. You slowly moved down till your face was right over his pants that he chose to sleep in. You tried to undo the knot holding them up.</p><p>“Y-Y/n”</p><p>“Is this ok?”</p><p>He nodded and a triumphant grin displayed across your face.</p><p>“Aw come on use your words sweetheart,”</p><p>“I hate you,” He said with a shake of his head. </p><p>“Really?” You asked out, you finally got the knot down and pulled them down all in one quick motion.  His member poked out and stood at full attention. He was bigger than you had ever had, maybe 8 inches, maybe another half inch. You quickly ignored your thought and licked a slow stripe from his base all the way to the tip. He let out a grunt.</p><p>“Tease,” He said through gritted teeth.</p><p>You just ignored him and kissed the tip of his sex making him let out a sharp breath. Probably in anticipation. It gave you confidence as you opened wide and finally lowered down over his length. Making him let out a long shaking moan. You tried to go all the way down but stopped about halfway. Adding a hand to pick up the parts you couldn’t get and moving your head up traveling his length up and having your hand follow close behind and you slowly lowered back down dragging your hand down first. Let’s just say the noise he made could only be described as torture. You kinda liked it. His hands slowly weaved their way into your hair and you continued your movements and he grabbed a handful with both hands and pulled your head back down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Faster and faster each time as your tongue moved around his length and you're hand-picked up what you couldn’t. </p><p>“Y-Y/n I’m going to cum…!” He continued to move your head up and down but your hands found his wrists and pulled them off you. Now free you slowly slid up and let go with a pop. He just gave a glare through ragged breaths. </p><p>“Not so fun is it?” </p><p>“We’ll see,” </p><p>Ok, he looked desperate with brow furrowed and sweat rolling down his temple. He grabbed your shoulder pull you upon him and flipped you over again. He spread your legs and rested his knees between them and braced one hand by your head as he grabbed his sex and lined it up with yours. </p><p>“This ok,” he asked hurriedly. </p><p>“Yes, “ You thought he was gonna ask to beg once again but skipped that last part for some reason. </p><p>He slowly pushed into you as you gripped the sheets and grit your teeth. He continued to slide into you slowly. Finally bottoming out with a moan.<br/>
“You ok,” He grunted out</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>He pulled back his hips and slid out of you till just the tip was still inside and slammed back into you continuing his moments gradually getting faster. Your moans gradually got louder with his moments and you put your hand in front of your mouth to silence you. He grabbed your hand hard probably leaving more bruises and pinned them over your head as he continued to slam into you. With nothing stopping you, you just couldn’t hold in the chorus of moans that flowed from your lips. Suddenly he stopped. </p><p>“S-sSokkka whyy!’’</p><p>“Beg.” He half grunted you could tell this was taking all of his resolve to do. Alright, you gave in.</p><p>“Sokka please please please fill me up please continue to fuck me harder please please I need you please!!” You sounded desperate and normally you would be embarrassed but all you could feel now was a need. Him.</p><p>He didn’t wait for another second and slammed into harder and faster than before. Fucking you hard like an animal over and over again. He started to moan with you as your moans filled the walls of the room. The room was filled with heat and would probably smell of sex in the morning.  Oh well. It didn’t matter to you and most definitely not Sokka. </p><p>“Sokka please please let me cum please no I need to!” You screamed</p><p>“Me too,” He grunted</p><p>He pulled out as you both came hard and loud. Your orgasms raking through both of you. He leaned back and released your hands which you just left over your head. He slowly pulled out of your slick walls cause another wave of pleasure to wash over both your sensitive sex’s causing you both to let out a shaky moan. You were both really hot and he finally removed his sweat-slicked shirt. Oops forgot to take that off you thought. He used it to wipe his seed had made a mess on your stomach and then threw it to the side. He fell over to your side. You both continued to breathe hard calming down from the event as you moved over and laid your head on his chest. </p><p>“How was that for a confession,” He said breathlessly.</p><p>“Amazing,”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>This time you fell asleep in his arms effortlessly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Charismatic Bastard: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I got this idea from Natali_Lizbeth and a few other people also said they really wanted a part two where Aang is mortified and the Gang reacts to what happened last night. I Found it super funny and tried to make everyone as in character as I could although I did add a sense of humor to Zuko. JK. but I did make him seem a little more outgoing than normal. No smut happens in this scene, but hope you enjoy a little wrap up on this one-shot. :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is no smut in this chapter just kissing and basically a lot of dialogue with the GaAng tried to really sum this story up. I originally had planned for the ending to look something like this, but got super busy and chicken out last minute thinking I would post it just as is.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up to sunlight pouring into your eyes.</p><p>You felt something heavy on top of you and panicked for a second before you breathed in and recognized his scent. You quickly realized it was Sokka on top of you. Your head was buried into his shoulder and you guess you moved around into this position while you two were still asleep. You were really hungry so you slowly peeled his arms off of you and moved from underneath him. He was so cute like this! Well not really....... His mouth was wide open as drool dripped down, his hair was standing up in every which way, and his skin was littered with scratch marks. </p><p>Oops, you giggled. </p><p>Deciding to let him rest you threw on some clothes and slowly opened your door. You walked a few steps out before falling with pain. Damn that dickhead. You ached from being stretched by him and it hurt like hell. You got back up and slowly waddled to the kitchen hoping no one was awake. To be honest, you looked like you had just been railed into submission, which wasn't a lie, but you really wished no one saw you like this. You had no clue what your relationship with Sokka was now and that scared you. Were you two dating now or did he just want to be friends? It really wasn't a good time to start a relationship and you were never really the lovey dubby type. So what if he didn’t want you?  Now you had reached the kitchen and dug out some mangoes of which you ate the skin and all. You were too tired to peel them and this whole Sokka relationship thing really made you anxious. You really did like him, but also understood the gaAng might not be so welcoming. What would Katara think? She liked you well enough right? She never yelled at you like Toph or Zuko so that's a start! Right? Ok maybe this made you really nervous and you could feel the dread start to form a pit in your stomach. You put the fruit down and just stood there against the counter thinking. </p><p>"So a rough night last night Y/n~~~" Zuko cooed. </p><p>SHIT!</p><p>You spun around and saw the whole gang sitting at some tables nearby. (Except for Sokka of course.) They must have not noticed you because Aang smiled and waved for you to come over while Katara looked at your state and took in what happened. Your eyes widened and your face grew red. You complied quickly. </p><p>"I don't know what you mean Scarface," You shot back with a grin and an innocent look. Only you could really call him that and he still didn’t like it.  That shut him up for now.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean by rough Zuko. Her breathing is really calm. In fact, it's the most calm I've ever felt! How did you relieve so much stress so quickly?" Toph asked. </p><p>"w-w-Well I-i. Wait what do you mean so much stress! I'm Not Stressed!" You realized and replied defensively. </p><p>"haha! Ya sure Y/n just tell us I NEED to do it before I fight Sozin. I'm so stressed!" Aang said innocently as ever. </p><p>"Well I know the way, but I don't think you're ready for it," Zuko added, feeding Aang on.</p><p>"No, I'm ready Really!! Super Super Ready!!!" Aang replied excitedly.  Zuko just laughed and Katara shot him a glare. </p><p>"Zuko quit it. Y/n just got a really good night's sleep that's all Aang. And you could get that too if you went to bed early as I told you too." Katra said calmly, but firmly at the end. Aang just huffed. </p><p>"Yeah yeah and from the looks of it, the sleep was really good right Y/n? You know the kind that makes you ~cry~ for more." Zuko said flatly but added emphasis at the end. </p><p>"ZUKO! that is enough!!" Katara yelled at him. </p><p>"I don't understand why everyone is getting so worked up. It's not like anything bad happened no one is hurt! Y/n just shared a bed with Sokka and came back feeling more rela--." Toph tried to defend you but grew silent. She smiled in realization." oooooOOOH Y/n WOW you know I did not see that coming! Good for you!! Get some girl!." </p><p>Your face was blood red now and you just looked down at the floor. Katara lightly hit Toph and Zuko just laughed to himself.  </p><p>"w-wait I'm confused..." Aang asked in a confused tone. </p><p>"oooh didn't get the talk yet. I'll tell ya, man," Toph added while moving to whisper in Aang's ear. </p><p>"NoNoNoNoNoNo!" Katara added while quickly trying you to stop her. Zuko just laughed even louder and enjoyed the chaos he had caused. Oh, he would pay for that while sparring. ...Tomorrow though when you insides didn't feel like they had been split in two. </p><p>Apparently Toph had been able to accomplish her deed before Katara got there because Aang reeled back with a dumbfounded look. Katara and Toph both moved back to their seats and Zuko quieted his laugh to snickering. </p><p>"Aang look it's just......" Katara started and grew silent. </p><p>“Look I  didn't mean for any of you to find out that it happened and I'm sorry you had to... learn this way." You finished her sentence for her quietly. He sat there for a couple of seconds looking off into the distance with a mortified look. </p><p>" s-s-so y-y-you did that w-w-w-with......." He started, " AEEEEEEWEWEWEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Y/N WHY!!!!!!" </p><p>Zuko and Toph burst out into a full-on belly laugh reeling their heads back.</p><p>"LAST NIGHT WHILE WE SLEPT!!!!!!!!! I WAS SLEEPING!!!!!" </p><p>"If you think about it Aang it is your fault since you urged them to share a bed," Zuko broke out through laughs. Aang's face morphed into a shocked realization as he made a weird squeaking noise. </p><p>"Y/n I'm sorry if I knew I wouldn't have pushed. I'm sooo sorry I did, but EWWWWWWW” Aang replied. His voice was really high and it was super funny.</p><p>Zuko interrupted him " No need to apologize Aang I think you just put a match made in heaven together." Before doing a hyena laugh. It was nice to see him have fun. But not at your expense! </p><p>"Zuko that's it!! Go outside and contain yourself!" Katara said in her voice. He kept giggling as he stood up and walked out. </p><p>"SO ARE YOU TOO DATTTING~~~ ooooooOHHHoHHHH" Toph said snidely. While Aang was covering his face with his knees in the chair.</p><p>"I DON'T KNOW STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!" You shot back. Just then Sokka stumbled out of your room. </p><p>"Why is everyone yelling," He said sleepily. </p><p>"SOKKAAAAA!!!!" Katara called out.</p><p>"What.  it is so early what could I have done wrong yet.." </p><p>"No no don't get the wrong idea you DID IT just right my man good job!!" Zuko yelled from outside. </p><p>"If you hurt her I swear to Tui and La!!!!!!! It better had been consensual you little piece of s-" Katara yelled while getting up to chase him around. Making an icicle knife out of water.</p><p>"It was! It was! I promise! I'm not That Bad!! I Wouldn't stoop that low!!!." He yelled while running around screaming. </p><p>The house was in chaos. Zuko was laughing so hard he was hiccuping fire, Katara was chasing Sokka around with an Icicle Knife, Sokka was running away screaming, Toph was calmly eating the rest of her grapes while smiling through the terror, and Aang was muttering to himself while rocking back and forwards on the floor.</p><p> Somehow though you felt that this was gonna be ok. After you waddled over to tell Katara it was all okay and mutual on both parts you sent her to talk to Aang. They left and went to another room to probably have a really embarrassing talk. Their relationship could probably handle it best though. Sokka went to make sure Toph was chill and you went to go get Zuko. </p><p>Once outside you grabbed him by his shirt. "You will pay for that tomorrow buddy..... but the 'did it' joke was really funny"</p><p>He chucked back before apologizing to you and going to apologize to Aang as well. Toph left the main area of the house and probably just went to her room. With most relationships mended Sokka came up to you. </p><p>"I um-well i-I really do like you! and I don't want to go back to just being friends Y/n!" He rushed out while blushing.</p><p>"I don't think we could if we tried." You both smiled. "Soo you think you can handle me, hotshot." You asked him.</p><p>He chucked "yeah Yeah at the end of the day," He moved into your lips so your lips were centimeters away, "I know how to make you beg."</p><p> </p><p>You kissed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been thinking of doing some Haikyuu smut. Thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever fanfic so hope you enjoy this will hopefully be the first of many!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>